


Thunder And Thoughts

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, Jack, thunder and a few beers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder And Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This came from being bored one day at work.

Jack handed Daniel another beer before sinking down on the couch beside him. The power had been knocked out so they had decided to watch the thunderstorm through the patio doors.

"Why are we watching this again?" Jack asked taking a drink.

"Cause we're sad, lonely and pathetic," Daniel said slightly sour.

"Ah, almost forgot," Jack tipped his bottle to Daniel in a mock salute.

"Think about it Jack," Daniel said, "We have saved the world..." he paused trying to count through his fuzzy thinking, "More than once," he finally settled on, "And yet we have no lives."

"Speak for yourself," Jack told him.

"Then why are you sitting in the dark, drinking and watching the rain and lightning?" Daniel asked.

"It's...well...I..." Jack sighed before conceding, "I have no life."

They lapsed into silence punctuated only by the thunderclaps.

"It's not like I didn't plan to have life," Daniel broke their silence, "I mean I planned to stay on Abydos with my wife and have loads of kids just like her," Daniel's head dropped sadly, "Instead I'm stuck on a planet I don't fit into, living in an empty apartment, sleeping in a bed I bought for both of us..."

Jack clapped his friend's shoulder as he trailed off, "I know Danny."

"Sorry," Daniel sniffed back his tears; "I can't believe how badly it still hurts, how much I miss her even after all this time."

"She was your wife Daniel," Jack reminded him, "It's allowed."

"What do you miss most about Sara?" Daniel asked.

Jack closed his eyes for a second," She would always give me this smile when I came home and at some point that night I would tell her a few stories about the guys antics We would laugh together. I miss that."

"Sha're used to laugh at me a lot," Daniel smiled softly, "I amused her a great deal."

"I'll bet," Jack laughed.

"Though I confused her a lot too."

"How?" Jack asked; Daniel rarely talked about his wife this was a good chance to get him to open up a little.

"By my willingness to do things, chores the other men refused to do," Daniel explained, "It was supposedly women's work but I wanted to do all I could, I even tried to cook a few times."

"Were you any good?"

"No," Daniel laughed, "But Sha're would eat it anyway trying not to hurt my feelings. She was so sweet. God I miss her."

"I know what you mean," Jack sighed thinking of his own wife.

"Jack," Daniel said tentatively, "Sha're is...gone but Sara..."

"Don't go there," Jack told him, "I put Sara through a lot of worry from all the missions I did back then. I won't do that to her again."

Daniel nodded in understanding, "So that leaves us back where we started."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, "Sad, lonely and pathetic."

They both lapsed into silence watching the storm again.


End file.
